Best Love Song
by Random Visitor Girl
Summary: Ruby has won the Grand Festival Contests: Anime Style But he's hiding something from our clueless little Sapphire... What could it be? FRANTICSHIPPING ALL THE WAY!Not really a song-fic but kind of...


Random: YEAH! This is my first one-shot! Aren't you guys happy?

Sapphire: Nah...

Ruby: Not Really...

Sapphire: Why are we here anyways?

Random: Cuz... My One-shot is in fact... A FRANTICSHIPPING! Fic!

Ruby & Sapphire: What's that?

Random: Oh... You WILL see... *Smirks Like Drew*

Random Person: You are so evil... whoever you are

Random: I AM SERENA VICTORIA HAJIME HAYDEN! In my dreams that is hehehehe... ON WITH THE FIC!

Serena/Kaila (My O.C. but not in this story): If she owned Pokémon do you think she would still be posting this on Fan Fiction?

Random: Bottom line... I don't own Pokémon... Grrr, I WILL get you SOMEDAY! Satoshi Taijiri... POKEMON WILL BE MINE! BWAHAHAHAHA~!

Oh and there may be some TINY spoilers...

** Ruby's P.O.V. **

The crowd was cheering wildly. I could barely hear my own thoughts as I immediately put my show smile on. It's another contest... the same, yet different. And DIFFERENT... only because she is here.

Sapphire...

I could already see her. Eyes rolling, lounging on her seat, yawning, but her Deep blue eyes glittered at the familliarity... even though she said otherwise I could tell she missed being girly. Probably as much as I missed seeing her smiling, she did this less seldomly now mostly because she's trying to stop herself from asking again. What she asks over and over again... About our Confession.

I shook my head. Now is not the time to think about that, but time to think about what came next... after I win the Ribbon Cup.

Much Later...

"GLACEON USE ICE BEAM! MASQUERAIN USE SILVERWIND!" my opponent yelled. Her Glaceon skated across the already frozen ground while her Masquerain conjured up a strong wind in its wings.

"QUICK ZUZU SMASH THE ICE ON THE GROUND WITH EARTHQUAKE AND POPO USE THE SHARDS AND TURN IT INTO HAIL THEN USE WEATHER BALL ON MASQUERAIN AND ONCE POPO IS DONE USE MUDDY WATER ON GLACEON ZUZU!" I commanded.

Before Glaceon and Masquerain could go ahead with their attack Earthquake shook Glaceon making it lose its balance. The shards from the , what once was, icy ground shot into the air and Popo used them to make it hail on the opponents so they couldn't continue their attack giving them enough time to finish them off since her Pokémon were already close to fainting.

Popo used Weather Ball and immediately Masquerain fell to the ground beside his trainer. But before Zuzu could use Muddy Water she decided to make one last attempt before she runs out of time.

"GLACEON DIG!" and in the blink of an eye Glaceon burrowed into the ground. Muddy Water was soon in effect, Glaceon would still drown in the water even if she used Dig... Was there more to her plan? Soon enough I realized Glaceon had made a big enough hole to hold all of the water leaving some mud here and there but it still took its toll on Glaceon.

"We aren't giving up JUST YET!" she smirked. I pondered this before uttering the final move. "ZuZu use the mud to do Mud-Slap and PoPo use Weather ball one last time" I said. She waited patiently for the final strike knowing that her Glaceon wouldn't be able to do anything. She looked at me then her Pokémon. She was so close...

"WAIT!" She shouted. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "I forfeit..." she said smiling at her Glaceon. "Thanks Glaceon... You did your best... RETURN" she said, her tears were evident in her blue-green eyes... but she was proud of her Pokémon. Her Glaceon smiled weakly before disappearing in a white beam of light along with Masquerain. "THE WINNER IS RUBY!"

"Ruby is this year's Top Coordinator!" The crowd cheered as Vivian made the announcement. I smiled proudly, a high and mighty show smile, it was a piece of cake. Battling and Appeals were my two talents. I let myself be smothered in the praises of the crowd before realizing what came next... what I was going to do next...

My eyes darted to the Wild Girl herself sitting with the female Pokedex Holders of Kanto, Jhoto, and Sinnoh...(The Sinnoh Dex Holders had joined us a while back after finishing their journey)

The others were cheering and shouting but she just sat there with a look that screamed 'Knew it...' her snaggletoothed grin nearly knocked me off balance. She looked at me and her grin grew wider. I looked away and pretended I wasn't staring... but she will know soon, again... it will all be clear after what came next... everything depended on what came next.

"And now! Our Top Coo-" Vivian was approached by a stage hand in the middle of her announcement. Here it comes...

Vivian smiled and nodded at the stage hand before looking towards the crowd smiling brighter... if that was possible for an M.C. . "And now! Our Top Coordinator will sing a song!" The crowd cheered louder and began jumping up and down except Sapphire who's eyes doubled in size. I chuckled at the look on her face.

Just then a stage rose from under the arena complete with lights, speakers, and a microphone. On the stage stood seven other boys. Of course it was the male half of the Pokedex Holders who planned this out from the beggining with a little help from one Pesky Girl...

~~*FLASHBACK*~~

"So what are you gonna do about Wild Girl, Showy Dude?" Gold asked casually leaning against a wall where the other male Pokedex Holders were while waiting for the girls to finish doing... Something. Maybe in the bathroom like regular girls, just dragging Sapphire along because she is a girl.

"So THAT'S why you guys were flirting back in the Battle Dome facility..." The boys looked at me knowingly. "We weren't flirting..." I said calmly. "But you do like her right?" Dia said questioningly. I didn't answer, but these guys weren't like Sapphire... she didn't question my ignorance. "What's the story with you two anyway?" Green asked.

"Apparently they met as kids before when Ruby was still wild and Sapphire was showy and Docile, Then they were attacked by a wild Salamence (which Sapphire is still scared of) and Ruby bravely protected Sapphire only to be hit on the forehead by Dragon Claw... which explains why he wears the hat. Sapphire then cried after the Salamence left and she and Ruby changed because Sapphire thought that because of her inability to fight Ruby got hurt and Ruby thought that she was scared of how he fought. And that made them change personalities. Years later they met again and Sapphire made that 80-day bet with Ruby because she wanted to keep her promise to the younger Ruby to prove that they were in fact better than Red by conquering all the gyms before her birthday. And since they did not recognize each other they never realized that they were each other's inspiration to do what they were aspiring to. That is until Sapphire confessed to Ruby that she liked him before they fought against Kyogre and Groudon. Ruby then realized that she was in fact the little girl he played with before and confessed to her as well that he liked her. He then trapped her in the air car to save her from battling Kyogre and Groudon going off to fight with a Team Magma woman. He claims that he doesn't remember the confession but Sapphire still holds hope that he is lying... which he is." Silver explained.

All of them stared at him in shock. "H-how did you know that?" I asked. "Blue..." he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Pesky Girl..." Green mumbled.

"So bottom line... Ruby here is in denial about his feelings for his counterpart" Gold grinned. "You guys were trying to beat me?" Everyone sweatdropped at Red's statement. "I think what Gold is trying to say is that you should do something about it..." Pearl said, straight to the point.

"Why don't you sing to her?" someone said from the far side of the wall. "What?" I said. My brunette Senior, Blue, emerged from the shadows and repeated her statement.

"Why don't you sing to her?" ...

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I was on the stage... the lights were off and only a single spotlight fell on me. And the other Male Pokedex Holders were standing behind me acting as back up singers. I breathed deeply before speaking. "Wild Girl, this is for you..." I started. The girls in the stadium squealed about how sweet that was and the Female Pokedex Holders were grinning at Sapphire's expression. Her eyebrow shot up in confusion. "... for actually wearing something when you came to watch me" I could already feel her glaring daggers at me and smirked. The spotlight that hovered over me turned off and the music started.

There was a light keyboard instrumental and a couple of lights lit up and hit my "back up singers".

_Nappy Boys (Ruby)_

_Ey... P-pretty boy... Eh (Other guys)_

_Nappy Boooys (Ruby)_

_Ey... P-pretty boy... (Other guys)_

_Turn up the base!_

*the lights turned on*

_Turn up the Treble_

_I'm bout tah take it to a whole nother level (Gold)_

_DJ Gold now whatcha playin'_

_I want the whole club tah hear what Ruby sayin' (Dia)_

_Crystal rolled her eyes and Platina giggled upon hearing Dia's voice for the first time._

_Cuz' this girl means so much to me (Red)_

_And now we on the floor and she's touchin' meeeeeeee... (Green)_ [A/N: it's probably his Gary-ish side, sorry for making him OOC I can't find another character to say it other than Gold]

"Pervert..." Blue scoffed [A/N: Leaf-ish side?]. Yellow blushed at the thought of Red doing this for her while the other girls inwardly laughed at their Seniors.

_And if I wanna take her home (Pearl)_

_It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio! (Emerald)_

_It's gotta be the crunkest_

_It's gotta be the loudest_

_It's gotta be the best love song she ever heard in her life (Ruby)_

_I gotta tell her how I feel_

_I gotta let her hear... (All Back ups)_

_The best love song she ever heard in her life_

_No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling,_

_And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby_

_Now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh (Ruby)_

The spotlight fell on Sapphire and the girls (Pokedex Holders) were pushing her towards the Arena where the stage was set up. And once she was standing there, her eyebrow still up in confusion, I started singing the second verse.

_Turn out the lights..._

*The lights turned off, only one spotlight landed on me and another on Sapphire. The other guys echoed what I sang*

_Give me a mic..._

*I took the microphone off of the stand*

_I'm bout to sing it to her just how she likes_

*I walked towards the edge of the stage*

_Jump off the stage {bombs away,}_

*I literally JUMPED off the stage until I landed a few feet in front of her*

_Crowd surfin all the way cowabunga_

*I pretended to surf and Sapphire laughed lightly*

_You know it's right, just do the wave_

_Girl just move your body like a snake_

*I just walked slowly towards her*

_And if you wanna get with me_

*I stood in front of her, and because of my sudden growth spurt I was towering a little above her...*

_Put your hands in the air show me that energy_

*I grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around to hers and everyone else's surprise*

_It's gotta be the crunkest_

_It's gotta be the loudest_

_It's gotta be the best love song she ever heard in her life_

_I gotta tell her how I feel_

_I gotta let her hear (Other Boyz)_

*I put her down. She glared at me but I only smirked back.*

_The best love song she ever heard in her life (Ruby)_

_No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling_

*I tickled Sapphire on her sides and she laughed loudly*

_And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby_

*I lifted her head...*

_Now we've got the whole stadium in love like Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh (Guyz)_

*...Only to pull away and sit against the stage with the other guys*

_Homie kiss your girl (Green)_

*He sang as if he was really telling me to kiss her*

_Shorty kiss your man (Gold)_

*Gold nudged Sapphire and gave her the "you know you wanna" look*

_We can see you on the kissing cam (Boyz)_

_Please show me some love (Ruby)_

_Yeah, yeah (Boyz)_

_Show me some love (Ruby)_

_Now look her in the eye... (Red)_

*He sang and acted like he was giving me advice*

_Say baby I love you (Silver)_

*He just sang plainly*

_I never put no one above you (Dia)_

*He pulled me up so I could stand... all part of the act*

_And if you feel that way_

_Go ahead and kiss your baby (guys)_

*They gave me a little push towards Sapphire who was waiting there feeling a little stupid*

_And now we've got the whole stadium in love like [eh (x17)]_

*I walked towards Sapphire and she did the same but for about a couple of steps*

_And if you feel that way_

*I looked straight into her gleaming Sapphire eyes*

_Go ahead and kiss your baby_

*I cupped her cheek in my right hand... thankfully she didn't hit me or object in anyway*

_And now we've got the whole stadium in love like_

*Slowly... I leaned in... and our lips met. We stood there and poured out what we wanted to say all this time into that one... heart stopping... kiss. And I dropped my microphone*

_Eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

I left the rest to the guys and melted into the kiss I was sharing with my best friend... Sapphire. My arms snaked around her waist and hers made their way around my neck until the song ended. We broke away to breathe but held on to each other. I looked at her; she was smiling.

I couldn't even hear the cheers of Vivian and the crowd. I couldn't hear the squeals of the Female Pokedex Holders. I couldn't even hear Mr. Sukizo (sp?) shouting "AMAZING!" instead of "Remarkable!". All I could do was stare at her.

"Finally..." she mumbled in a light and slightly girly voice. I smiled... and I mean a REAL smile. And our lips met again for another heart stopping kiss and of course the crowd cheered even louder... but I didn't hear them...

** No one's P.O.V **

In Littleroot ... In the Birch Residence...

"Would you look at that..." The jolly brunette scientist, Professor Birch, chuckled at the sight of the events that occurred in the Grand Festival where his daughter had her first kiss with her rival, her neighbor, and her best friend. He wasn't mad though like a normal father would be... she was in good hands.

"It's about time don't you think honey?" Ruby's mother asked smiling brightly at her sons "victory". Norman merely smirked and nodded, "he's grown up"...

In Fortree ... In a Gym Leaders meeting...

(Technically they met up to watch Ruby's performance since he is a savior of Hoenn)...

"Well whadya know... Ruby and Sapphire..." Flannery said leaning on the table. "If that isn't SHOCKING I don't know WATT is!" Wattson laughed at his joke. "Quite a development don't you think Winona?" Wallace placed his hand on her shoulder but this time she didn't slap it off. Instead she let him do as he pleased, giving him hope. She nodded and silently congratulated her apprentice in succeeding where she failed.

Back to Ruby and Sapphire...

The fresh out of the box couple walked out of the building hand in hand...

"What did you think" Ruby asked.

Sapphire grinned and whispered...

"Best Love Song Ever!"

! !

Random: CUTE RIGHT! Review :3 !

Sapphire: She doesn't own this song…

Random: Keep it RaNdOm… ;D


End file.
